Hearts Pierced With Arrows
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: Season 5. Just a little oneshot featuring my favorite couple for the upcoming holiday. Enjoy! CraigxEllie


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Any copyright infringements are unintentional. In other words, I own nada. **_

_A/N: Season 5. Just a little oneshot featuring my favorite couple for the upcoming holiday. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Can anyone describe any masochistic undertones in the last chapter?" Mrs. Kwan walked around the room, tapping her small copy of _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof _in her hand, looking to find a vacant expression in the classroom, discovering a drifted soul toward the back. "Miss Nash, can you please tell us any such undertones?"

Ellie was watching a small blue jay land on the window seal, calling for his mate when she noticed that several pairs of eyes were on the back of her neck. She turned to find the entire class was waiting for her to speak. "Um, I'm sorry. Did you ask something?"

Mrs. Kwan rolled her eyes, pausing her pacing a few desks away from Ellie. "Do you mind telling the class what was so fascinating that you seemed to be so enraptured before I disturbed you. Really... we're all very interested."

Ellie felt her throat constrict, seeing other students readjust their sitting, all eyes on her. "I.. I was just--" But like a blessing from the Lord above, the bell rang, signaling that she was literally saved. Ellie watched as Mrs. Kwan shook her head, allowing everyone else to leave. Ellie carefully grabbed her belongings, feeling Marco drag her toward the door. When she finally left, she yanked her arm back. "You didn't have to do that."

Marco scoffed, pulling his backpack strap higher on his shoulder. "You look like you were catatonic. Everything going okay up there?" He playfully knocked on her head, causing Ellie to chuckle. "There's the Ellie I know and love." He pulled her down the hallway as rushed students raced past them to their next classes. "So... this doesn't have anything to do with today's date, does it?"

Ellie turned to her locker, seeing a brightly colored pink flyer on her door. It was in cursive writing:

_Valentine's Day Dance!_

_All Grade 9-12 invited! _

_Dance with the one you love! _

_And ask your sweetheart for a slow one! _

_Tickets: $5._

Ellie gave it one last look before ripping it off, finishing the job with her bare hands. "Me? Upset? What clued you in?" She made a brief snare at the giggling cluster of Grade 11s at the end of the row, finding the unpleasant buzzing even more annoying. "Is there some epidemic that has apparently affected everybody or has the idiotic genetic pool finally reared its ugly head?" She snared at them again, sending them practically running in the other direction.

Marco stifled a giggle. "You really need to relax. It's not that bad. It's just one day." He nudged her playfully, wiggling his eyebrows. "You can come over to my place and we can have a little movie marathon. I got this new French subtitle movie we can check out. I think that cute guy from _Amelie_ is in it." He waited for a response but receiving nothing. "Oh come on, El. You can't say no to campy French films. It's what gets us lonely folk through the weekends." He chuckled at his own joke, seeing no reaction from Ellie. "Hey, missy. I'm using my best material here. The least you can do is--" He rolled his eyes as he followed Ellie gaze.

Ellie tried to pay attention to Marco, appreciating his effort. But there he was, with her. She watched as Craig walked hand in hand with Manny Santos, the grade 11 that never could find her way home. She paraded around with him like he was some kind of prize that she won at a ridiculous carnival. She bit back the bile that seemed to rise, turning to grab her next classes. She noticed Marco watching as well, rolling her eyes. "We have to get to Armstrong. Come on." She slammed her locker, stocking off when she heard her name. "Hey, Nash!" She grumbled inwardly, turning to face him.

"Hey." She leaned over, forcing a smile for Craig's benefit. "Hey Manny."

The petite brunette nodded. "Hey Ellie." She smiled wider at Marco, Ellie forgetting he was standing there. "Hey Marco. Are you going to the Dance Committee Meeting later?" She walked closer to Marco, breaking free from holding Craig's hand. Ellie noticed his hand drop, feeling slightly aware that they were alone in the hallway as Manny and Marco walked further away from them.

Craig looked down at the small redhead, always amused at how small she could seem standing in the hallway with her pile of books. "You need some help with that?" He grabbed her top two books, when Ellie pulled back. "What?"

Ellie shook her head. "Nothing. I have to get to class." She turned swiftly, making her way down the hall. She ran into Marco, waving at Manny as she left. He chuckled as he watched Ellie's eyes widened suggestively, only offering her a simple shrug. "We're on the same committees, we have to get along."

"Humph." Ellie headed to the back of the class, finding herself staring back outside again. She didn't mean for her thoughts to suddenly drift, but the classroom was abuzz with plans of the evening, dresses the girls were going to wear, moves the guy were going to try that night at the dance. The annoying chatter seemed to drain the remaining effort Ellie seemed to have to tolerate all the happiness that surrounded her. Even Ashley sent her a few text messages about being her sweetheart and all that jazz. She thought about taking Marco up on his offer, escaping the sickening sweet evening to watch mindless French camp at its finest, but as her eyes drifted to a small red envelope she tucked away in her notebook, a gentle smile rested on her lips. She pulled it out again, wanting to read the words that she had intended for another pair of eyes to read, but figured it was best to leave them where they were. No telling how a certain brunette would react if she found out the redhead sent her boyfriend a Valentine's Day card. She stuffed it deeper into the notebook, pulling out last night's homework as Hazel was collecting it around the class.

Paige leaned over the aisle, nudging Marco. "Hey... are you two doing anything tonight?"

Marco shrugged. "Dylan said he would try to do something tomorrow with me since he has a game tonight, but I was trying to get this chick over here--" pointing over at Ellie, "to watch this French movie I got off Netflix. You in? You can bring Alex if you want."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds horribly boring. I was thinking more like crashing the dance tonight."

Marco chuckled. "I don't think so. I mean, I'm on the committee, but even I think it's a bit..."

"Lame. Stupid. Immature. _High School_." Ellie shook her head at the nonsense of the conversation. "Besides, it's gonna be a bunch of lovesick grade 10 and 11s there."

Paige nodded. "I suppose so. But I just don't think hanging at the Dot is gonna suffice and honestly hon, if I have to sit through another one of your "artsy" films again, I think I'll be ethically inclined to strangle the next guy with a funny mustache."

Ellie chuckled. "Or anyone from Quebec." The three chuckled as Mr. Armstrong told the rest of the class to settle down.

* * *

Craig walked down the hall aimlessly when he stopped short in front of Mr. Armstrong's class. He had a free period and was considering answering some emails in the lab when he noticed Ellie, Marco and Paige laughing in class. He watched as they settled back, but he couldn't help but linger at the small smile that stained her lips. He felt like he was peeking in on an inside joke that wasn't meant for his ears, but he still found the way she smiled so hopeful, that even she could look at life without shame. He started to pull out his phone to send her a text, but thought better of it. Walking away, he was plagued again of the dilemma of Manny's Valentine's Day activity. She had asked him to go to the ridiculous dance that evening, but was still trying to talk himself out of going. He turned the corner, seeing Jimmy in the lab, sliding in an open seat next to him. "What's up, man?"

"Hey." They exchanged a quick handshake, both looking back at their monitors. "So, you have any plans with the lovely Miss Santos this evening?"

Craig inwardly cringed. "I'm still trying to figure that out. I mean, she wants to go to that stupid dance she's heading, but I just kinda wanna hang. You know, something low-key."

Jimmy shrugged. "Well, I think we both know that Manny isn't the kind of girl that wants something intimate." He chuckled as he watched Craig's face turn pale. "I mean, I'm sure whatever you have planned will be fine."

"Crap... mega crap. I have nothing planned and she's totally gonna hate my guts, now. Crap." Craig ran his fingers through his hair, trying to not stress out, but failing miserably. "Help!"

Jimmy shook his head. "No way. I'm not gonna get in the middle of that mess, getting blamed if it doesn't run smoothly." He chuckled. "You'll do fine. Just do whatever you think will work for her."

Craig felt himself shake slightly. "That's the trouble. I have no clue what to get her. I mean, she likes pink, right? All girls like pink."

"Not all of them." Jimmy watched as Ellie walked into the lab, waving at him.

"Hey Jimmy." She walked over to the two guys, sending a wave of butterflies to them both. "I was just sent over her by Armstrong to get some calculators from Simpson." She took a quick seat next to Jimmy. "Hey, I was wondering what you were doing tonight." She avoided Craig's eyes, looking at Jimmy directly. "Me and Marco were thinking of maybe watching some movies over at his house... you know, just hang. Paige and Alex might come over too, and I'm sure Paige will bring some other movies since she claims she can't sit through another French film." She chuckled, seeing Craig listening in. "I would invite you too, but I thought you'd be busy doing something with... um, Manny." She involuntarily stammered, mentally kicking herself.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Maybe I can bring my cards over and we can play a few rounds. You know, maybe make some money on top of being lonely and dateless."

Ellie nudged him playfully. "Now that's what I'm talking about. See you later, than?" She smiled as Jimmy nodded. "Okay, well I better get back to class. See you later, Craig." She smiled wider than she meant to, walking quickly up to Mr. Simpson and leaving shortly after.

Craig watched her walk out, feeling a sense of regret wave over him. He still felt guilty from time to time about the gig a few months back, the look of sadness that overcame Ellie in the kitchen and the pull he had to reject when he wanted to follow after her. He wanted to be able to have the kind of relationship with her that she deserved, but he knew he was at the same pace as Manny, feeling he had a long way to go before he ever got to deserve someone as worthy as Ellie. Though Manny was nothing to sneeze at, being one of the most popular girls in the school, she was very much desired by the male population. But it didn't seem to shake the ever-present heat that seemed to radiate whenever the cynical redhead was near. "I'll see you later, man." He patted Jimmy on the back, leaving the room to get some air.

* * *

Ellie walked into the girl's washroom, splashing some water on her face. She felt her nerves settle some, hating the brief moments of awkwardness between her and Craig. Since the gig, they had made an unspoken agreement not to talk about that night or his relationship with Manny. It just made things easier to handle being in the band and being friends still, which Ellie seemed to cling unto more than she should, knowing that their friendship meant the world to her.

She could feel the card burning a hole in her pocket, pulling it out again. She had taken it with her, afraid of anyone else stealing a glance at it in her absence. She felt compelled to read the words that she had to write down, words she was sure would never be seen by anyone else, but having them out there made them more real. She hesitated before returning it to her pocket, considering the off-chance that Craig ever found it. It wasn't explicit about her feelings, but could only be completely appreciated by him. She shook her head, hurrying back to her class before the bell rang.

* * *

"So, you and Alex are in for our movie night, right?" Marco walked backwards, bumping into a few people.

Paige chuckled, nodding. "I suppose we can make an appearance, since no one wants to go the dance." She pouted slightly. "I really wanted to wear this cute skirt I got at the mall last weekend."

Ellie snorted. "You can still wear it tonight and dance around like you're a fairy princess." She twirled around along with Marco, being laughed at by Paige and Hazel when Ellie ran into Craig, knocking his books to the floor. "Oh, sorry."

Craig shook his head. "No, it's okay." He picked up the rest of his papers as a few students ran past, sending a whiff of Ellie's gentle floral scent. "I got it, thanks." He brushed off his pants, smiling down at Ellie. "See ya later." He walked off, waving at everyone else.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Does he get weirder by the day or is it just me?"

Marco shrugged. "He's probably wigged out about today, you know, Manny and everything."

Ellie sighed exasperatedly. "Come on, let's get to the caf before the gooey pizza gets all gross and stuff." She dragged Marco down the hall, as he pulled Paige in his leave.

* * *

Craig walked faster down the hall, running right into Manny and Emma. He managed to keep all his books in his arms, but had to talk to his girlfriend, which seemed harder to do these days. "Hey."

"Hey sweetie." Manny stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him on the nose. "Me and Emma were just talking about the colors of dresses we were going to wear. Her and Peter are going in purple, so I was thinking we could do red, you know? I mean, you'd look awesome in anything, but red would really--"

"Um, Manny? I was... um, I was kinda thinking that we could talk about that actually." He gave Emma a quick glance, receiving an understanding nod.

"I'll catch you guys later." She waved, walking quickly down the hall.

Manny furrowed her brow. "What's up? I thought you wanted to go to the dance?"

"_You_ wanted to go to the dance. I was just kinda going along with it, but I was wondering... maybe we can just do something on our own, you know, just the two of us." He took one of her hands, hoping that he sounded as convincing as he wanted to be.

Manny frowned slightly. "That sounds sweet, babe. But I kinda _have_ to be there tonight. It's _my_ dance. I'm head of the Dance Committee and I have to be their to mediate everything. I thought you'd be there, you know, keep me company, save me a few dances on the floor. It'll be nice, I promise." She walked into his arms, snuggling up to him.

Craig had gotten a little smothered by the constant PDA of late, pulling away. "I know, but can't you bail or something? I mean, it's gonna be filled with little kids."

Manny rolled her eyes. "I can't just _bail_, alright. It's my _job_ to be there. And besides, it's not gonna be lame or anything. This is me we're talking about." She giggled, taking his hand. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

Craig looked down into her chocolate brown eyes, searching for something that seemed tangible enough for him to hold onto, something that didn't send him into a pit of despair. _Did I really make the right choice?_ He hated to see any pain inflict her face, but he couldn't help finding himself thinking of the other pair of eyes that seemed to have her heart on her sleeve just for him for the taking. "I... I'm fine." He kissed her on the top of her head, walking as he let go of her hand. "I'll see you later." He walked off, not entirely sure what he was going to do about the few problems that still bubbled on the surface. His prying girlfriend, his reluctance in his relationship and the girl that seemed to be the start of the problem but could be the only solution.

* * *

Ellie and Marco walked out of the cafeteria, waving at Paige and Alex as they headed to their final class. She pulled mindlessly at her wrist, trying to calm her nerves when she noticed that Marco stopped walking. "What?"

He pointed at her hand. "You're pulling at your wrist. What's wrong?"

Ellie turned around, handing into Simpson's class. "Look, I really don't have time with your detective work right now. Let's just get through Simpson's class so we can get the hell out of this school." She stocked off, pushing a pair of grade 9s out of the way. She walked into class, sliding into an empty chair by Spinner Mason when she noticed Craig taking the chair next to hers. She felt a wave of nausea as he settled his books down. She tried to not pay attention to him, reminding herself that he was her best friend, not the fantasy boyfriend that he played the lead role in all her ridiculous dreams that she had over the past few months. She rolled her eyes, trying to remember to not eat too much sugar before she went to bed. "Long day?" She noticed Craig tapping his pencil at a rapid speed, running a fingers through his hair.

He blinked from his trance, noticing Ellie for the second time since sitting next to her. "Oh, yeah. I guess. Long day."

Ellie bit her lip, scooting her chair closer to him. She breathed into his ear, whispering. "I guess I can say the same thing for Heather Sinclair. I think her infection from her nose job flared up again." She nudged him, as they both admired the redness that surrounded the petite gossip.

Craig snorted, trying to cover up the goosebumps he felt with Ellie's breath on the back of his neck, finding a little too pleasurable. "Well, at lease she'll match the decorations in the gym." They both laughed when Mr. Simpson called the class for attention.

As Ellie pulled out her homework assignment, Craig noticed a red envelope poking out of one of her notebooks. He wondered if she had secret admirer, someone she hadn't mentioned or that she had but wasn't paying attention like usual. He sighed, looking over at Jimmy Brooks, thinking he had a soft spot for Ellie, even though he was with Hazel. He chuckled, thinking it was kinda hard to not fall for a girl like Ellie. She was far too interesting than the typical high school girl, making her that much cooler as being his best friend. He wanted to ask, but felt she deserved some privacy.

Ellie looked down at the clock on the computer screen, waiting for the last six minutes of class to be over with, when an IM popped up.

ROSSILINI: Paige is bringing some Leonardo DiCaprio films. No _Titanic_. She promised. Sound good?

Ellie fiddled with her pen before typing in her reply. Even she could find enjoyment with a good Leo film, hoping it would keep her own Romeo off her mind.

PUNK PRINCESS: Romero and Juliet. I need my Baz Luhrmann fix. :D

She poked her head to see Marco smile and nod. She chuckled to herself, wishing that that evening could start right away. And as the final bell of the day sounded, she thanked the Gods as she grabbed her belongings and raced out the door, nudging Craig. "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow night for practice, right?"

Craig turned, smiling. "Yeah. See ya." He watched as she walked of with Marco, seemingly excited to start her weekend. He went to grab his books when he noticed something red in the corner of his eye. He bent down, finding the red envelope that Ellie had wedged in between her notebooks. He went to see if she was still near to give it to her, but when he flipped it over, he saw his name. "Why is my name..." He looked around, seeing if anyone was around when he pulled back the flap. He was pulling out the card with he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Rolling his eyes, he stuffed the card in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He shook his head, reading the text message from Manny: "_See you soon, sweetheart! -M_" He hitched up his backpack, figuring he'd read the card later at home.

* * *

Ellie was walking with Marco to his place when she dug in her pockets for the envelope. She was gonna put it in her bag for safe keeping when she didn't feel it. She started frantically feeling her jacket pockets, her hoodie pockets, but nothing was found. She felt herself hyperventilate, trying to calm down but the thought of someone reading the contents of that card was gonna eat her alive. She thought about going back to the school, maybe finding it in her locker, but chances were it was long gone. _Perfect_. _Just what I need... for someone else to find out how pathetic I am._ She pulled at her wrists again, trying to calm her nerves, but she knew that it was gonna be a long night.

Marco opened the door for her, walking into the kitchen. "Ma! I brought in a stray!" He chuckled when his mother rushed in.

"You did what?" She noticed a worried Ellie fiddling with her wrists, shaking her head. "Now Marco, you know Ellie is nothing close to a stray." She came over to Ellie, embracing her quickly. "How are you, sweetheart?"

Ellie allowed Mrs. Del Rossi hold her for a moment, finding relief in the hug. "I'm fine." She smiled despite herself, remembering why she always enjoyed visiting Marco's family.

Mrs. Del Rossi smiled. "Well good." She turned back to Marco as she walked into the kitchen. "Now me and your father are going out for Valentine's Day--" She turned to her Ellie release an involuntary sigh. "Something wrong?"

Marco waved Ellie off. "Don't mind her. She's just decided to abstain any part in the holiday, that's all."

Mrs. Del Rossi gasped, rushing back over to Ellie. "Oh dearie, you should never reject a holiday that gives you an excuse to shower your loved ones with gifts and little reminders to show that love." She pinched her cheeks, hoping to pull a smile from behind her scowl. "Your such a pretty girl. You should smile more."

Ellie threw a look at Marco, hearing him stifle a giggle. "I'll try. I promise." She smiled, waiting until Mrs. Del Rossi disappeared into the kitchen again before punching Marco in the arm. "You such an ass." She cracked another smile, trying to not think about the envelope that gotten away from her.

Mrs. Del Rossi threw a shaw over her shoulders, opening the back door. "I'm going to meet your father for dinner and a show. That's what you're supposed to do when you're in a loving relationship, treat each other. Take notes, Ellie. If you want a good man, he mustn't object to see a play every once and again."

Marco rolled his eyes, whispering under his breath. "He's only taking her because she refused sex for a month."

Mrs. Del Rossi smacked Marco on the head with a newspaper. "I heard that." She shook her head, walking out the door. As Marco was rubbing his head, she waved goodbye to Ellie. "Have a good night you two. We'll be back late."

"We won't wait up, Ma. 'Night!" They both waved at her, closing the door. "Finally, now I can dig out my awesome movies I got. I think you're really gonna like the first one. Paige and Alex won't be over until later, so we can watch most of that before they get here.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, Jimmy said he'd be over later too. He's gonna bring some cards so we can play poker or something." She shrugged, thinking about the way Craig seemed to feel left out.

"Cool. Should be a good night than, huh?" Marco plopped down on the couch, loading up the DVD player.

Ellie sat next to him, pulling up a pillow as she pondered about the card again. "Yeah, good night."

* * *

Craig pulled down some shirts from his closet, trying to pick between two red button ups he had in his closet, feeling squeamish at all the red, the one color that he would rather not think about. He finally settled on the one that had black lining. He threw off his shirt, deciding a quick shower was in order.

As Craig stepped out of the shower, he heard someone calling out. "Hey, Craig!" Joey walked into his bedroom. "You still going to that dance tonight?

Craig walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What?"

"Are you still planning on going to that dance with Manny?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I kinda need a baby-sitter. I didn't think I'd have plans but Diane actually made plans...that include me." He looked excited, sending an infectious smile Craig's way.

"Yeah, man. Sorry, but Manny really wants me to be there so... yeah. Just send her to Grands."

Joey nodded, fingering Craig's shirt. "Yeah, I guess that's what I'll have to do." He chuckled, lifting up the shirt. "Red? Really?"

Craig snatched it back. "Manny's idea." He rolled his eyes as his stepfather stifled a laugh. "Out!"

"Fine. Fine. Have a good night, kiddo." He shook his head, laughing down the hallway.

Craig scoffed as he pulled the shirt on, looking himself over in the mirror. He thought he look pretty good in the color, but he had to agree it with Joey a bit... red? He sighed, picking up his pants when he noticed the card in his pocket. He felt a lump appear in his throat, forgetting all about it, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He looked around, thinking better to close the door without Joey walking in again. He flipped it over, opening the flap and pulling out the card. He chuckled right away when he saw a picture of a skull and crossbones, with tiny red hearts, pierced threw with tiny arrows. He admired it for a moment, thinking it was something that Manny would never get him in a million years and instantly loving it. He took a deep breath before opening the card.

On the left side, there was four lines, four lines that he recognized instantly. As he sang along to it, he was reminded of the moment in the hall earlier, disregarding the PDA he had with Manny and thinking about the Interpol song of the same name:

_But you cannot safely say that while I will be away, you will not consider sadly  
How you helped me to stray  
And you will not reach me I am resenting a position that's past resentment and now  
I can't consider, and now there is this distance, so..._

Craig forgot how to breathe when he looked at the other side of the card, reading Ellie's handwriting again:

_I may not be the same lyricist as Paul Banks, but I guess what I'm trying to say is this..._

_I hate that I can't talk to you like I used to_

_I hate that we're awkward all the time_

_I hate that I have to tell you this through a card_

_I hate that I can't be your sweetheart on this day_

_But I could never hate you._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Craig reread the card for fifteen minutes, trying to process that he was already well aware of, knowing the truth was clearly written on the flimsy folded sheet, wondering how he was able to feel such attachment to it. He sighed, looking at the clock and knowing that Manny was waiting for him. He shallowed his urge to bolt and find Ellie, but he had to do something first.

* * *

Ellie was sitting on the edge of the couch, sitting next to Alex and Paige and Jimmy, who was sitting by the armrest. She nibbled from the bag of popcorn she had in her hands, trying to get caught up in Shakespeare's words like everyone else in the room, but felt sick whenever she saw the weepy eyed Claire Danes in the presence of her blond Romeo. Jimmy noticed her fidgeting, nudging her. "You okay?"

Ellie looked over at Jimmy, seeing that he sincerely cared. "Could I talk to you for a second?" She motioned for them to walk outside. As Jimmy followed her, she felt better as she stepped out into the cool February night. "Hey.. um, I have a confession to make."

Jimmy straightened up. "What's up?"

Ellie leaned on the railing that surrounded Marco's back porch. "I, um... I wrote Craig a Valentine's Day card."

"You what?" Jimmy wheeled closer to her. "Do you give it to him?"

Ellie shook her head, shaking in the cold, praying that she could hold of the tears that threatened to fall. "No, but I never planned on sending it I don't think. I guess I just had to write them down... so that they weren't all bunched up in my chest all the time." She felt the first of many tears escape, wiping it away hastily. "And now I lost it and if someone finds it... they're gonna find out what a complete creep I am and I could never look at him in the eye again. They'll think I'm trying to break him and Manny up. I mean, that's not what I wanted to do--" She cut herself off, as her and Jimmy both knew that she wasn't being completely truthful. "I don't know what I wanted. I just... I'm scared that it might land in the wrong hands."

Jimmy rolled closer to her, taking her hands. "Hey. It's not that big of a deal. It's just a card. And I'm sure that by now it's probably in the trash along with tons of other cards like it. It's Valentine's Day... not the end of the world." He pulled her in for a hug, comforting both of them.

Ellie wiped away her cheeks, rubbing Jimmy's on the shoulder. "Gosh, you're good to talk to. Remind me to give an awesome birthday present."

"Noted." He patted her on the back, walking her back into the living room as everyone was enraptured in the Colt 45 scene. Ellie looked down at her own red hair, nearly chuckling at the desperate girl on the screen. She might have felt helpless, but as she looked over at her friends that decided to be with her that night, she knew she wasn't alone.

* * *

Craig walked into the gym, seeing Manny giggling with a few other classmates, looking like a vision in her red halter dress. She smiled as soon as she saw Craig, running over to him with open arms. "Hey!" She kissed him on the cheek, smiling wider. "You look awesome in your red shirt. I was hoping that was the one you'd wear." She pulled him to the middle of the dance floor, shaking her bottom to the dance pop song that blasted in the speakers.

Craig tried to keep up but he was dazed by all the red in the room. Red balloons, red streamers, red cups, and Manny's red dress. It fit her small frame like a glove, but he couldn't think of anything else but the only red that seemed to matter, and she wasn't anywhere near this room. He tried to be attentive, dancing along to the song, but his mind was elsewhere. It wasn't until the second song came on that Manny noticed his behavior.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting weird all day." She pulled him aside, trying to get away from the gossipy ears of their classmates. "Would you mind filling me in, please? I'm feeling a little neglected." She broke into a humorous smirk, but frowned when it was reciprocated. "Hello? Earth to Craig?"

Craig blinked, looking at Manny again, hoping to find something different from that afternoon. He wanted so badly to find that shimmer that he saw when he used to look at her all those months they were together and weren't together. They had been together a few times, trying to make it right. But this time, there didn't seem to be anything that could save them. "Manny..."

Manny's neck turned as red as her dress, tugging at her necklace. "Craig... you're scaring me. Why are you looking at me that way?"

Craig took her hands, pulling her out of the gym and out into the parking lot. At this point, Manny was shaking. "Craig, tell me what the hell is going on here! You've been all weird all day, pulling away from me... hardly speaking to me... it's like every time... Oh my God. It's her, isn't it?" She covered her mouth, shock overcoming her. "She really got under your skin, didn't she?"

Craig pulled her closer, trying to reason with her. "Manny, it's not like that."

"Than what is it like?! It's like every time you're with... _Ellie_..." She spat out the other girl's name like it was venom. "Every time you're with... _her_... it's like you forget I exist." She paced back and forth, trying to assist the situation. "Look, I'm gonna make it easy for you. If you have any regrets of choosing me after the wedding gig, than tell me because I don't think I can stand another minute of your quiet stares."

Craig sighed, not sure how to tell her what he was thinking. "Manny, I--"

"Look, just answer me this. Who are you thinking about right now? When we were dancing.... were you thinking about me or were you thinking about her?" She tapped her foot on the concrete, hearing it echo as a few sirens were heard passing not too far away.

Craig could hear his ears pop slightly from the quiet, fearing that if he hesitated too long, she's suspect the worse. "Look, Manny. I care about you. I care about you so much."

"But you're in love with her, right?" She shook from head to toe, mostly due to the cold, but he knew that she always shook when she was infuriated. "Goodbye, Craig." She crossed her arms, walking back to the building, not looking back.

Craig had wanted to run after her, tell her that she had nothing to worry about, tell her that she was the object of his affection and that he had never regretted choosing her, but he did. He did everyday that he wasn't with Ellie and he hated himself for hurting Manny all over again. He watched as she walked back into the building with her head held high. He hoped that she would get over this like everything else. He did care for her deeply, but his heart wasn't there. He turned away from the school, knowing where his heart lied.

* * *

Ellie was in the kitchen, popping another batch of popcorn for everyone. She was tapping her fingers on the counter when Alex walked in. "Hey, Marco wants your vote on the next film. It's either _The Beach_ or _Celebrity_. My vote is _Celebrity_, and I know you're partial to Woody Allen so--" A sudden knock came from the door.

Marco came out of the bathroom, looking around. "Who could be coming over now?" He looked over at Ellie. "You didn't invite anyone else over, did you?"

Ellie shook her head, walking over to the door. "I'll just go see who it is." She continued to walk when Marco pulled her back. "What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" He shook his head. "He could be trying to rob us or something."

"Oh yeah. A robber's gonna knock on the door and ask us for our belongings. Yeah, completely realistic." She chuckled when she peeked to see who was at the door. She flung the door oped as soon as she recognized the visitor. "Craig?"

Craig turned around, smiling down at Ellie, who was wearing the same clothes from earlier, unlike him in his ridiculous red shirt. "Hey." He looked inside, seeing the rest of his usual group of friends. "Hey everybody."

Marco put his hands on his hips. "Well, are you coming in or not? You're letting the heat out."

Ellie grabbed her jacket, shaking her head. "God, Marco. You're sounding more like your mother everyday." She chuckled as everyone else inside shared a laugh. She kissed him on his cheek. "I'll be back in a little while." She looked back at Craig for a confirmation, leaving out the door.

Marco closed the door, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I guess we're watching _The Beach_."

Alex slapped Marco on the shoulder. "And why is that?"

Marco stifled a giggle. "Oh, Ellie wanted to see it. I could see it in her eyes." He got pummeled by the rest of his guests by pillows.

* * *

Ellie and Craig walked in silence for a few blocks until Ellie stopped. "Okay, so are you gonna tell me why you came by at 10:30 on a Friday night to see me or--" She was halted when she saw her red envelope make its way out of Craig's jacket pocket. Ellie felt her chest redden, folding her arms protectively. "Um... where'd you find that?"

Craig smirked. "You dropped it in Simpson's class. I was gonna give back to you but you were gone like the wind, so..."

"You opened it?!" She tried to snatch for it as Craig held it out of her reach.

"It had my name on it. So, I guess that entitles me to open it, right?" He smirked as she saw Ellie reluctantly accept the terms.

Ellie waited for Craig to say something further, but he simply stood there. "Well... aren't you gonna say anything are you gonna make me freeze?"

"Depends..." Craig stifled a chuckle as he watched Ellie squirm.

"On what?" Ellie bounced on her the balls of her feet, trying to stay warm.

Craig reached out and took her hand, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumbs. He felt them warm almost instantly, holding back another laugh. "I guess it depends on if you meant what you said."

Ellie moved closer to Craig, feeling more heat overcome her. She took a deep breath, trying to find the courage she found the night she finally broke down and wrote the card. "I meant every word." She tried to smile when her lips were captured by Craig's. She pulled her hands away, wrapping them around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back. "Wait, so does this mean you're not with Manny anymore?"

Craig finally laughed out loud. "You kiss me, than you think about Manny." He kissed her again, not as passionately, but just as meaningful. "Ellie Nash, you're a piece of work."

Ellie rolled her eyes, snuggling her body closer to him as his arms wrapped around her. "I guess I could be called worse things."

Craig turned them around, walking behind her with his arms still embracing her. "Happy Valentine's Day, kid."

Ellie snorted. "Back at ya, red."

**FIN.**

_Hoped you like it! Cheers._


End file.
